


Playing With Fire

by grzanka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AKA, Anal Sex, Big Dick Barnes, Blood, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Derogatory Language, HYDRA Trash Party, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Off-screen Non-Consensual Genital Modification, POV Rumlow, Riding, Rumlow's Fragile Masculinity, Size Queen Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, That Comes With, Top Brock Rumlow, Top Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grzanka/pseuds/grzanka
Summary: The recipe for post-mission success is simple - you get Asset Number Two to ride the unlucky agent of the day and then let it be fucked by Asset Number One. Rumlow would like everyone to get it over with quick, because he has a Patriots' game to catch. If only the newbies could handle Two properly.
Relationships: Hydra Agents/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72
Collections: Hydra Holiday Trash Party Gift Exchange 2020





	Playing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Call_Me_Kayyyyy (Cheeky9274)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky9274/gifts).



> Huge thanks to buckybleeds for betaing this AND running the event!
> 
> This is a gift for Call_Me_Kayyyyy, I hope it's in the area of what you wanted and that you like it! The prompt I was trying to channel was "Sex as part of Hydra brainwashing/training (where the person is allowed to cum.)"

It was Wilkes who drew the short straw before the mission to everyone else’s relief. Now he was sitting with his pants around his ankles and his hard cock out, glistening with lube. Two had stripped down from the uniform and its shield was back safe in the armory. Currently it stood naked except for a collar on its neck, leaning against the wall in the corner furthest away from Wilkes’ offering. Rumlow knew that it didn’t choose that corner because of the distance from Wilkes, but because that corner was where Asset Number One had been waiting for their return. Two’s body was bent towards One, as if it wanted to touch it, which wasn’t a surprise, because Two was a needy bitch. One on the other hand was a good asset and stood rigidly straight, looking ahead, even if Rumlow thought its head was lowered slightly.

Two’s coy act wasn’t fooling anyone. Its head may be fried, but its body had its own memory and it remembered what happened after missions. Rumlow could see the glances it stole at Wilkes and everyone in the room knew it would jump on the dick eventually. Wilkes simply had no game whatsoever and probably didn’t want the murder machine anywhere near his junk, so it was taking longer than usual for Two to get with the program. They’d been back in the base for at least half an hour now and Rumlow had fifty bucks riding on the Patriots with the kickoff at 7 p.m., so he really needed everyone to stay on fucking schedule.

“Sweetie, look at the treat Wilkes has for you.” Rumlow was generous, he could help that moron out. “Don’t you want it? See how hard he is for you. You did so well, you deserve the reward. Don’t you want to feel all full up inside?” He forced his mouth into a smile for the dumb thing. “We know you want to. It’s fine, come get your reward, sweetie. If you get agent Wilkes to come, you’ll get to play with One too.”

Two’s big blue eyes turned to him in question as if it wanted to ask if it was true and Rumlow couldn’t exactly fault the asset for it, even if that’s how they always did it - its head had been fried maybe eighteen hours before and that wasn’t enough for it to start remembering. “You heard me, you get agent Wilkes off, get that tight ass slick and open and then you can get dick from One.” Two looked back to One and Rumlow watched its heated gaze travel down One’s body to settle on its groin. It licked its lips and a blush reddened its face. If One was aware of being sized up like it was roast turkey, it didn’t show it. They really were a pair of creepy fucks.

Two nodded to itself decisively and pushed away from the wall, crossing the room in three swift strides. Rumlow heard Tolbert, the newbie, take a nervous step back on his left, but the rest of the team were steady, more used to Two’s shifts in moods and just followed its movement with their rifles. 

Two didn’t waste time when it reached where Wilkes was seated, it wasn’t its style. Instead, it threw one knee over Wilke’s lap, straddling him. It looked at the cock beneath it from under its ridiculous lashes and it must have found the sight hot, because it bit its lip. That made _Rumlow_ hot under his collar. Watching Two be an insatiable slut never got boring.

“I’ll uh, hold it steady for you,” Wilkes said. Two did a hilarious double take at Wilkes’ face at that and Rumlow frankly understood why. After Wilkes tentatively beckoned Two when he first slicked himself up, he hadn’t said a thing. Now Wilkes curled his hand around his cock again, so it’d be easier for Two to sit on it. Two lowered its ass and Rumlow and everyone else in the room could pinpoint the exact moment when Wilkes’ cock finally breached Two’s hole, because Two let out a breathy, drawn out ‘Ahh!’ that had Rumlow’s dick twitching in his pants. Because of where he was standing, Rumlow had a clear view of Wilkes’ cock disappearing inch after inch inside Two’s pink hole with every move of its straining thighs, and the expression of pure bliss bordering on pain on the asset’s face. His position also meant that when Two leaned forward, overwhelmed by ecstasy, and buried its face into Wilkes’ neck as it chased its pleasure, Rumlow couldn’t reach the asset and push it back in time.

One second Two was gasping out ‘Ah, ah!’s like a slut into the skin of Wilkes’ neck and then its undulations must have hit its prostate, because the next second its whole face crumpled and it bit down to muffle its scream.

The arterial spray exploded all over Two, covering it with bright red blood and pooling on the floor.

“Fuck!” Rumlow instinctively brought up his arm to protect his face and surveyed the scene from behind it. That dumb motherfucker Wilkes… If he wasn’t dead already, Rumlow could have shot him for this level of carelessness. He had it coming if he let the feral animal near his jugular, though dying like that was still stupid. At least no one else lost their minds and started shooting. Some guys paled visibly, but the old guard was holding up. HYDRA made them tough. Tolbert on the other hand turned green in the face at the smell or sight of blood and his rifle pointed at the ground in his limp arms.

“Keep your weapon up,” Rumlow barked at him and the sucker snapped to obey. Good grief, just how many of those fuckups Rumlow had to deal with today? At this rate he’d be lucky to make it home at all, let alone in time for football. He really had to do everything himself around here.

Two, splashed with blood from the top of its head all the way down its torso, looked stunned. It let go of Wilkes’ neck and the corpse landed on its back with a dull thud. The sound snapped Two out of its shock and it started moving its hips up and down again, the damn freak. Okay. Rumlow confirmed the other freak’s status with a glare that told it to stay the fuck back, because One’d taken a step forward at some point, probably after it saw all the blood exploding over Two. It retreated obediently, so Rumlow could take care of the situation with Two.

And boy, was it a _situation_. In the moment he hadn’t been paying attention to the freak slut, Two started weeping, tears streaming down its face, mixing with the blood there and dripping off its chin in fat, pink drops. Its mouth was open in a silent scream and the cause of the hysterics seemed to be that Wilkes’ cock softened when the poor bastard bled out and it slipped out of Two’s ass. Rumlow watched in fascination as it tried to fit it back inside itself, growing visibly more distressed when it wouldn’t work. Rumlow adjusted himself in his pants, hoping no one was watching the feed. Finally, Two threw a desperate glance behind its shoulder, to where One was still standing, and let out a pained sob. Rumlow realized what happened at once. The feral slut thought it lost its chance of getting on One’s dick, because it failed at getting Wilkes to come. What a clusterfuck. He had to get the handle on it quick before Two started getting ideas.

“Hey, sweetie,” Rumlow called to Two, who turned its wet, sad eyes to him. “Leave that agent alone.”

“Wasn’t I good?” One asked pitifully. “I was good.”

“Yes, you were good, sweetie,” Rumlow assured it. Saying anything other than that was asking for more trouble. Two needed positive reinforcement since being broken. Plus it was Wilkes’ responsibility to watch the asset, not the other way around. “Shh, shh, come here. Wilkes wasn’t careful enough, but you did beautifully on the mission and you deserve your reward.”

The asset crawled to Rumlow with a face like a kicked puppy. Rumlow checked in with the team, in case any of them seemed interested, but he wasn’t surprised to find them all watching Two warily. Even if they hadn’t just witnessed what happened to Wilkes, the story of Rollins’ bitten-off ball was a recruit favorite, after all.That wasn't counting the drills on protocol before every mission with the Asset Number Two. Despite all the measures, fuck ups happened - probably the most spectacular one was when Two slaughtered eight agents when they thought they could all screw it after the mission. There were pictures of the room after Two was done with them, with the floor covered in blood and brain matter on the wall from where it smashed someone's head to pulp against it. Rumlow was dedicated to not becoming the subject of another cautionary tale for the drills and as always he could only rely on himself.

“Soldier,” he addressed One. “Get the body out, leave it behind the door and come back here after,” he instructed and One got moving immediately, effortlessly hoisting the body over its shoulder. Rumlow radioed the support team to let them know to take care of the corpse. “Tolbert, get me a bucket of water.”

Rumlow turned his attention back to Two, which even though it was seated at Rumlow’s feet, was tracking One with its gaze, as if afraid One would disappear. Rumlow petted its golden hair and then turned its face to the front by its cheek. His hand stuck to the half-dried blood when he tried to pull it away. Two looked up at him with its reddened eyes, though at least the tears had stopped. There were now two clear tracks on its face through the blood. Rumlow smiled down at it and it was really unsettling to have it smile back, showing teeth tinted pink. “We had a little accident, a little bump in the road. We’ll clean you up and then I can give you your reward.” Saying that, he unbuttoned his pants and pulled his dick out. Two glued its attention, pupils blown and wet mouth opening, to Rumlow’s groin. The thing was so cock hungry that it would be funny if Rumlow didn’t also find it hot as hell. He sometimes wondered if Two was like that before all the brainwashing. While Rollins thought it was all Hydra’s conditioning, Rumlow always pointed out that there had to be something to build on there - after all, One had a very different behavioral pattern. It was either that or Hydra made them to match.

One came back into the room and returned to its corner, which distracted Two for a second, but Rumlow firmly turned it to face him again. He noticed that One’s shirt was wet and stained with blood at the shoulder, but it didn’t get it anywhere else on itself.

“Come on, let’s move to the bench,” Rumlow instructed and sat down on the opposite end of it from where Wilkes was just minutes before. He wasn’t sure if Two heard him or just instinctively followed his cock, but it did so without complaint. Rumlow grabbed the lube and poured some into his palm. Two had its plump, inviting lips parted and looked desperate, as if it wanted a taste. Its blue eyes were made for begging and Rumlow was almost tempted to let it have a suck. That was asking for trouble though. Besides, the hungry look the asset was giving him was more than enough to get him hard. He wrapped his slickened palm around his dick and stroked himself while Two watched attentively, following the up and down motion of Rumlow’s hand and Rumlow thought the slut was smelling the air too. His cock jerked. If he could have it his own way, Two would have a ring gag forcing its jaw wide, showing the vulnerable tissue of its mouth. Rumlow could then shove his dick in and have it choke on the meat in its throat while drool mixed with precome dripped down its chin and on its chest. 

Tolbert chose that moment to reappear with a bucket of water. Rumlow was about to order him to clean Two up, but one casualty was enough for the day. There was no harm in letting One handle it, since Two would actually let it clean it without a fuss.

“One, grab that bucket from agent Tolbert,” Rumlow said and Two immediately snapped up to watch One again. One nodded minutely and moved to intercept the bucket from Tolbert, who hadn’t been expecting it and startled. Looking at the wobbling bucket, Rumlow envisioned another disaster and was waving his football goodbye, when One effortlessly snatched it out of the air and stabilized it. Maybe five drops fell to the floor and some guy whistled, impressed. One didn’t react and just crossed the room to Rumlow and Two. It came as no surprise to Rumlow when Two turned sideways to him and put its body on full display for One. There was an evident change in how it reacted to One. With Rumlow Two looked hungry and eager, but that was nothing compared to how it looked at the other asset.

As soon as One stopped, Two crowded it, putting its knees - spread wide - on either side of One’s feet. It swayed forward like it wanted to plaster itself to One’s legs, then stopped shy of touching when One tensed minutely. Two sat down on its heels instead and leaned back, arching its chest towards One, showing it its neck and its hard cock in a lewd display. Rumlow saw One’s hands curl into fists as it watched Two, that tiny motion cracking the lie of the asset as a machine. No matter how mechanical it was in the field, in this it was still a man. Two flicked its eyes at Rumlow, who realized he should have corrected Two turning away from him in the first place. He regretted not doing that instantly, because Two’s next move was to look One straight in the eyes and open its mouth to slide two fingers through the saliva pooled on its tongue. It then pulled them back out with a string of pinkish spit suspended between its plump lip and its fingers. A wave of fire shot through Rumlow at the sight and he had to stifle a groan. The slut was a menace and he scrambled for his higher brain functions.

“Soldier,” he pulled One’s rapt attention away from where Two was trailing its glistening wet fingers between its squeezed-together pecs. “Pour the water over Two, slowly. Don’t touch the stream. Two,”—the asset didn’t appear to be listening, but Rumlow knew it heard him—“wash the blood off.”

It was a miscalculation in thinking that Two would stop trying to entice One to jump it when One directed a steady stream of water over Two’s face and torso. Two moaned and shuddered when the water hit it, and Rumlow knew that was because of the cold, but damn if Two couldn’t make it sound erotic. It closed its eyes and caressed its body, nominally getting rid of the blood, but it twisted sensually, drawing all eyes in the room to its wet curves and getting in two strokes to its cock and squeezing its chest muscles together into cleavage. Finally, the last of the water crashed to the floor. The silence that came after was broken by One’s shaky exhale. It wasn’t looking at Two anymore, staring straight ahead instead. The reason for that was obvious with its hands crossed over its groin. Rumlow snorted.

“One, back to your corner,” Rumlow directed. There was a beat when One didn’t move and alarm bells started ringing in Rumlow’s head, but in the end it obeyed. Two watched the distance between them grow again with a frown, then turned back to Rumlow and gave him a sunny smile, complete with crinkled eyes. The smile was still tinged pink. Two didn’t do a great job of getting the blood washed off its skin either, since it was more interested in giving One a show, but at least its face looked less like its owner had torn open an artery with its teeth and it wasn’t as sticky. That was good enough for Rumlow. 

“You have my reward?” It asked. Rumlow wordlessly gestured to his cock and Two practically pounced on him, almost giving him a heart attack. It straddled him the way it had with Wilkes and Rumlow leaned back to rest on his forearms and slid his ass closer to the edge of the bench. Fuck the manual for making the asset do all the work. Rumlow would definitely prefer to fuck it silly when it was on all fours and preferably restrained too. He was sure that they wouldn’t have to draw the straws before every mission either if _that_ was protocol instead.

“Stay upright,” he warned and found the small remote on his belt. If Two tried anything funny, he’d stand up, hopefully manage to throw it off him and shock it. It just nodded though and reached for Rumlow’s cock to hold it steady as it sank down on it with a moan, eyes drifting shut. Two started moving, first with smaller thrusts as if it was getting used to the sensation of a cock up its ass and then faster, when it started chasing its own pleasure with rolls of its hips on the down thrust. Its face turned all red and Rumlow knew that in time the flush would spread all the way to its chest, which bounced in time with its vigorous movement on Rumlow's cock. It made a fuckable picture.

Two was tight and warm around his cock and the lube squelched obscenely between their bodies as Two pressed itself all the way down on Rumlow. It was letting out those breathy moans it had been making on Wilkes dick too and which made Rumlow want to strangle it a bit to see how they changed. If he could take his hand off the remote to touch it and not risk having the limb broken besides, he'd grab the sweaty hair where it met the asset's neck and pull its head back, back enough for it to struggle to breathe.

“Keep going, you’re doing good like that,” Rumlow said and his voice sounded strained to his ears. Two must have heard it too, because it grinned at him, but it didn’t go for the kill. Instead it placed its hands down on the bench, which put its sculpted arms in Rumlow’s face. Rumlow had to admit the asset had arms to die for and his dick twitched in jealousy. As Two moved above him, Rumlow’s last brain cells grudgingly concluded that everything about the asset’s body was to die for. He found himself staring at the prominent pectoral muscles with their small, pink nipples, and which bounced in time with the thrusts, the defined abs covered in a sheen of sweat from the effort of riding him, its hard, flushed dick with precome glistening at the tip and its balls, which also bounced—.

The only reason Rumlow kept looking, instead of letting himself be lost to the sensation of tight, wet heat around his cock was that the asset was dangerous if unsupervised. That wouldn’t be a problem if they could bend it over a med table and strap it down. Maybe then Rumlow wouldn’t be able to see those jiggly tits, but he could give it to Two hard and have its thick ass bounce. Or he could even squeeze the cheeks and push them up to expose its hole while he fucked it, without risking losing a couple of fingers. It would struggle against the bonds, as it always did, and give itself those delicious friction burns. Pierce would probably have his head if he poured disinfectant into the wounds just to make Two thrash on his cock, but a guy could dream.

Two must have found a good angle right then, because it moaned loudly and its muscles really squeezed on Rumlow, pulling him back to reality. Its wet mouth hung open and it panted while it rolled its hips to find that angle again. Rumlow felt his orgasm building up fast, probably because he could see that the asset was close too.

“Jerk yourself off,” he ordered and the asset’s hand immediately flew to grab its dick. Its face scrunched up and it bit its lip at the first touch and it looked overwhelmed, but that didn’t stop it from pumping its dick, pulling the foreskin over its head and back down. Rumlow unglued his eyes from the sight and swallowed the saliva that suddenly pooled in his mouth.

The asset thrust itself down on Rumlow’s cock four more times, then threw its head back, its muscles seizing around Rumlow as it shot off, come hitting its chest and sliding down to its belly. That was too much for Rumlow and his hips snapped up without any say from his brain, knocking a drawn out groan from Two. He couldn’t handle that for long and he came inside Two with the image of its come glistening on its muscled torso burned on the inside of his eyelids.

The next thing he knew was a warm breath on his chest, which immediately jolted him out of his postcoital haze. He pried his eyes open to find Two staring at him, disconcertingly close and with that creepy grin stretching its mouth.

“Thanks, agent,” it purred and Rumlow instinctively tightened his grip on the shock collar remote. To his relief, it didn’t go for his throat. It must have been too eager to be allowed to play with One. Rumlow’s dick sent a confused twinge of discomfort through his body as Two raised up and he slipped out of it, his seed dripping out of Two’s reddened hole. Rumlow couldn’t quite decide if it was gross or hot, since the come ended up cooling on his crotch. If this was a normal hook up situation, he’d have slapped Two’s ass by now to get it to move already.

Two didn’t need additional incentive to get off him though and it slipped to the floor quickly. It didn’t bother standing up and there was more come running down its thighs and its half-hard cock bounced as it crawled to One, which was still standing in its corner of the room. When it was within reach of One, it looked over its shoulder at Rumlow, who was not firing on all cylinders yet.

“The collar?” It said pointedly and of course, Rumlow had to deactivate it if the assets were to be able to touch without getting shocked. He scrambled for the remote and pressed his finger to the sensor.

“Deactivate,” he said and the remote bleeped in confirmation. As soon as he’d done that, Two lost all interest in him and threw itself at One, coming up just enough to kneel in front of it and embracing its middle. It had to be smearing all the come from its chest on One’s pants. Their bodies touched everywhere the position permitted, but while Two was smiling and rubbing its face against One’s belly, and pressing close as if it was trying to fuse them together, One stood there rigidly and dispassionately looked down at Two. Rumlow had no idea what it could be thinking. The only hint that this was rewarding for One was that it was visibly hard in its pants. That alone couldn’t be decisive though, since Rumlow didn’t know if that was a natural reaction or conditioning.

One wouldn’t do anything without his explicit order, so Rumlow scraped himself from his position half-lying on the bench to sitting up, wiped his dick on his shirt and zipped up.

“Soldier, get your pants open,” he directed and One reached for the fly of his pants, worming his hand between it and Two’s neck. It unzipped and looked back to Rumlow. “Show Two what it’s getting soon.” He wanted to see One grab a fistful of Two’s golden hair in its metal hand and grind its face into its crotch, but One wouldn’t do that on its own and orchestrating it himself sounded tedious. As it was, One pushed on Two’s chest gently, so that it sat back on its heels again and made sure that Two was looking at its dick, which the slut obviously was, and ravenously too. Fucking hell.

“Get your dick out,” Rumlow said. Two keened when it heard the order, its blue eyes lighting up and well, it had already been smiling at One, but there was definitely more _cheer_ to it now. It didn’t affect One though and it methodically pushed its pants down to its knees to free its dick. The thing sprung up, or kinda up, as it was too big for even the supersoldier to be able to get it fully hard without good stimulation, and Two made a ridiculously desperate noise and descended to lick and kiss it.

Tolbert, on the other hand, choked on his spit at the sight of the monster thing in One’s pants. “Jesus, fuck, what’s that?” He finally got out once he stopped coughing. Rumlow could understand the reaction, they’d all been there, their first time. The soldier’s cock was huge, probably three fourths the length of Rumlow’s forearm and thicker around than his wrist. When Two tried to jerk One off, its fingers didn't touch. That didn’t seem to matter to it as it looked into One’s heavy-lidded eyes and then back to its dick, practically radiating tender devotion.

“It’s modified.” Rumlow curtly explained.

“Why? What is that _for_?” Tolbert stared at the scene in front of them.

“Classified.” From the file Rumlow got off tech’s when looking to the answer to the same question, he knew One’s cock had been modified specifically for this - after mission conditioning for Two, sometime in the 80s. Much of the file was blacked out, but together with the rumors it seemed that Two had to rely on getting someone to fuck it open before it could even dream of fitting that tight ass on One’s cock like it wanted.

And it was always fascinating to watch One almost cringe at Two’s touch, just with its eyes since its face didn’t really change. Its mismatched hands hovered over Two’s shoulders like it wanted to grab them. Rumlow didn’t know if it wanted to shove its dick into Two’s waiting mouth, which was what he’d do in One’s place, or if it wanted to push Two away from its overgrown anatomy. It was too well-behaved to do either though and simply let Two nuzzle and lick its cock in enraptured ecstasy.

“Soldier, get the lube on yourself,” Rumlow instructed and threw the bottle at One. The asset plucked it from the air easily and gently moved Two's head out of the way.

“No,” Two protested petulantly. “I wanted to suck you.” It looked up at One pleadingly, complete with a pouty mouth. It was kinda funny to watch, since One would never disobey a direct order like that, even for such pretty blue eyes. One’s mouth twitched downward, but it didn’t react in any other way, just opened the bottle and slicked itself up. Rumlow snickered when Two’s face lit up, its problem seemingly forgotten. It helped spread the lube too, pumping One’s cock and then cheekily pointing its tongue and touching it to One’s slit.

Frankly, it deserved a slap with the metal hand for the insubordination. Something that would knock its brain around and make it finally obey. Its face should bloom purple with bruising and its nose get broken, so that it couldn’t get a full breath with blood dripping down its throat. That wouldn’t be a reward to anyone but Rumlow though, so with Two getting bold like that, he decided the progress had to be good enough for Two to be able to take One’s dick. Even if it tore some, it was nothing the serum couldn’t fix.

“One, put Two on its back and you can fuck it.” Rumlow hadn’t even finished giving the order before One dropped to its knees, grabbed Two with one arm under its ass and another over its back and flipped it, flailing and clinging to One, to lower it to the floor. Then it crawled closer to Two, crowding it and staring at it with an intensity that Rumlow never saw it give to targets.

“Come on-,” Two started saying, probably meaning to say something about its slutty ass feeling empty, but it cut off and the next sound from its mouth was a pained groan when One started pushing its cock in. Every time Rumlow witnessed it, it was as fascinating to watch as the first time had been and it was tragic he’d shot off earlier, because he couldn’t fully enjoy the show now. He quickly checked out the placement of the cameras though – two pointed to the assets and he made a note to snatch a recording off security tomorrow. Maybe Rollins would have time after work to come over and choose the best angles with him.

Two’s pained groan pushed Rumlow out of trying to remember Jack’s work hours. One managed to slide the head of its dick inside Two’s hole and its rim was bloodless white, stretched too wide, but One didn’t stop. It just steadily sank in, biting at its lip, maybe with the effort of going slow, maybe because the sensation was too much for it. Even though Two had been fucked open, there was no way for One to be nice about giving it to Two with that dick and Two’s whole body tensed, except for its cock, which wilted. Tears welled in Two’s eyes and they spilled over, flowing over its temples and disappearing in its hair. It was sweating and letting out keening noises and the picture could only be more perfect if it also struggled against One’s inexorable movement. It didn’t though. Instead, as if it could read Rumlow’s mind, it raised its bent legs to embrace One with them and grasped the back of its neck with its hand. Every time Rumlow thought maybe this time would be different and it would fight One and give him some better quality spank material, Two just clung to One like it wanted the air between them to disappear.

Looking at the suffocating tangle of limbs, Rumlow was viscerally reminded of all the tentacles and suckers on Hydra’s logo, but One didn’t protest. With its brain as fried as it was, it probably didn’t know that it could without an order. If some girl tried to cling to Rumlow the way Two was clinging to One right now, he’d probably be doubling back to his uniform to get the handcuffs. One just drove its cock all the way into Two and it turned out that even it wasn’t immune to that amazing ass – it groaned loudly when it was fully encased in its heat. As it inhaled, Two took the opportunity to slide its fingers into One’s mouth.

“What the fuck?” Rumlow demanded, but Two ignored him. One stilled and looked at Two as if in question and Rumlow was about to break that weird shit up, but Two just traced One’s lips delicately with the very tips of its damp fingers.

“Hey,” Two murmured softly, looking up at One, which didn’t answer. Not with words at least, since it pulled its hips back and thrust in with enough force to punch the breath out of Two, all without dislodging Two’s fingers at its lips. And was that a hint of tongue there at the end? Rumlow wasn’t sure, but Two whined and squeezed its legs tighter around One. The soldier thrust experimentally again, observing Two closely. It must have taken the way its eyes rolled back as a sign Two could take it, which Rumlow knew it could, and worked its hips in a faster rhythm, knocking out those sinful moans from Two. Its cock hardened again and its prostate had to be simulated nonstop judging by the way its dick started leaking precome in a near constant stream.

“Yes, good, good,” Two breathed out. It was getting hazy with pleasure, flushed in the face and it clumsily petted One’s hair, seemingly unable to focus better. “You’re so good,” it praised. “More, gimme more.” One licked its lips and slammed into Two particularly hard, forcing out a loud moan from it.

Rumlow wasn’t looking at the watch, but it had to take less than three minutes for Two to come like a slut just from One’s dick inside it. Its whole body tensed under One and it came with a shout. One had to grit its teeth and it looked pained as it struggled to hold off its orgasm caught in the delicious avalanche of squeezes. This moment was definitely going to occupy Rumlow’s wet dreams for a long time and he tried to commit every breathy moan from Two and every panting exhale from One to memory. Finally, Two fell bonelessly to the ground, languidly stretching out its arms above its head. One was keeping still too, but it was a very different stillness - more tense. It was staring at the display Two made, even though it hadn’t been ordered to stop at any point. Maybe they thought that the show was over now that Two had gotten its orgasm, but Rumlow could remind them that it wasn’t done.

“Did I tell you to stop fucking it?” he snapped at One.

“No,” it answered simply, since its fried brain didn’t know what a rhetorical question was. Two burst out laughing when it heard the answer, though Rumlow suspected it wasn’t laughing at One. “Then get back to it.”

One nodded and withdrew before filling Two to the brink again. Rumlow didn’t know what it felt like for Two, but it must have been uncomfortable when it was still riding out the oversensitivity, since it winced and put its hands on One’s chest like it wanted to push it away and tightened its legs around One’s hips. It didn’t protest though, just squirmed on the floor as if it was trying to get away from the feeling of the intrusion in its ass, but couldn’t if it meant ungluing itself from One. If Rumlow was a few years younger, the grimace on Two’s face coupled with its sweaty torso and soft, hurt cries from between its bitten lips would be enough to make him hard again.

One didn’t falter for a bit, steadily thrusting through Two’s squirming, which soon gave to Two pushing back on its cock. Unlike Rumlow, it was enhanced and its refractory period was ridiculous and it was greedy besides. Maybe because One had been ordered to do the fucking, it gripped Two’s hips and pressed them firmly to the ground. Something about the pressure or maybe the different angle made for the hottest change - Rumlow could now see the bulge of One’s cock distending Two’s belly and Two noticed it too. Its cock jerked and it disentangled its hand from One’s hair to put it to its stomach.

“Oh!” it moaned. “Please, please!”

Rumlow didn’t understand how having your guts rearranged could feel good, but he enjoyed how Two’s brain practically shut off from it. The flush on its face was spreading to its neck and chest and Rumlow was sure that if it wasn’t on its back, it would be drooling on itself. One was panting with exertion and probably the effort of holding off its orgasm for so long with such a hot ass on its dick. It didn’t even look at where its cock drove into Two’s body or at its jiggling tits, which is what Rumlow would be doing, no, it was looking into One’s eyes. It was almost too sappy with One trying so hard to turn a reward fuck surrounded by Hydra agents pointing rifles at them into some tender lovemaking. The only thing that saved it was that Two’s eyes kept rolling back and slipping shut on almost every thrust, which just made One’s efforts hilarious.

Nonetheless, all those feelings killed the mood and snapped Rumlow back to Earth. He checked his watch.

“Fuck!” he cursed and Tolbert looked at him in question. “Didn’t realize how late it was. We need to wrap this up.” He had places to be after all, like his couch in front of the TV.

In the brief moment he wasn’t paying attention, Two managed to pull One’s head down and press their foreheads together. It still couldn’t keep its eyes open, but maybe it didn’t matter with the way they shared their breaths this close. One slid its metal hand from Two’s hip to its chest and the flesh one rested on Two’s throat with the thumb pressed against its pulse point. Rumlow took in the sorry scene with annoyance, glad he could break it up.

“One, jerk Two off,” he said. It earned him a glare from Two, who clearly knew this not to be a good sign, but then One wrapped its metal palm around Two’s cock and it was too busy shuddering and being destroyed by pleasure again. All it took for it to throw it off the edge were a few strokes and it shot off, whimpering softly and adding to the come already on its torso. One keened and he looked pained as Two’s body tightened again on its dick. Ordinarily, Rumlow may be inclined to watch it suffer longer, but not today. “You can come too,” he said and as soon as he did, One’s whole body tensed and then relaxed, its hips snapped against Two’s ass and it moaned breathily as it filled Two with its come. Its arm folded under it and it collapsed on top of Two, which cooed at it and wrapped its legs around it and started running its fingers through its sweaty hair.

Rumlow sighed and looked at his watch again. He counted off 10 very generous seconds and cleared his throat meaningfully.

“Party’s over, get up,” he said. Two pressed a smacking kiss to One’s cheek in answer, but One was more compliant. With a groan, it got to its knees first, then untangled Two’s legs from around it, withdrew its cock to a small flood of come from Two and stood up. Two huffed in annoyance, but it got up too, pouting and wincing all the way at the sudden emptiness. Its legs wobbled from the exhaustion that being fucked and coming three times caused even in it. “Come on, I’m handing you over to tech.”

One waited for three guys to open the door and take position at the front before following them into the corridor leading deeper into the base. It walked slowly enough that Two, which didn’t leave its side, could wobble along on its come stained legs no problem.

Rumlow mentally patted himself on the back for a job well done and followed the assets, taking care not to step into the blood pooled just behind the door. There still was an hour until the coin toss, which meant he could swing by the store on his way home and grab some beer before the game started.


End file.
